The preparation of lithographic printing masters generally involves multiple processing steps including etching and various chemical treatments to render the surface layer hydrophilic.
It has now been discovered that hydrophilic polymers containing carboxylic acid functionality can be selectively converted in image configuration to a hydrophobic state, such as by use of a laser, to form printing masters quickly and inexpensively.